Tempatmu
by wawafreak
Summary: "Itu tempatku." "Itu memang tempatmu, Sasuke. Selalu. Nii-chan janji tidak ada yang akan menggantikannya." AU. Short-fic. Dialog-only. For Reako Mizuumi's birthday. Enjoy this, will ya?


**Tempatmu **by wawafreak

**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam dan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari fanfic ini.**

AU. Drabble. (Semoga enggak) rush & OOC. Dialog only. Random quote and feelings(?)

Brotherly fic about her favourite sibling for her birthday.

**ENJOY THIS, WILL YA?**

.

* * *

"Nii-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Nii-chan sedang apa?"

"Nii-chan sedang sibuk."

"...itu bukan jawaban, nii-chan."

"Hn."

"Huh. Nii-chan sedang PMS ya?"

"..."

"Aw! Kenapa nii-chan suka sekali menyentil dahiku?"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa menggemaskan begitu. Lagipula, darimana kau belajar kata itu?"

"Kak Shisui."

"...jangan pernah dengarkan dia lagi."

"Eeh? Kenapa? Nii-chan benar-benar sedang PMS?"

"..."

"Aw! Cukup, nii-chan!"

"Memangnya kau tahu PMS itu apa, Sasu-chan?"

"Emm... Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan. Dan ingat, nii-chan _tidak pernah _kena PMS."

"..."

"..."

"Berarti nii-chan saat ini sedang galau ya?"

"...jangan bilang kau tahu kata itu dari Shisui _juga_."

"Mmm, iya. Kak Shisui bilang kalau ada orang yang bertingkah aneh, itu tandanya orang itu sedang PMS atau sedang galau."

"..."

"Nii-chan bersikap aneh dari tadi. Dan nii-chan juga sedang tidak PMS. Berarti nii-chan sedang galau kan?"

"_Akan kubunuh Uchiha satu itu malam ini juga_. Nii-chan sedang tidak PMS dan juga _tidak_ sedang galau, Sasu-chan."

"..."

"Nii-chan hanya sedang sibuk memikirkan tugas-tugas untuk besok, itu saja."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasu-chan?"

"Nii-chan sebentar lagi masuk SMA ya?"

"Eh? Iya. _Kenapa tiba-tiba—_"

"Lalu masuk kuliah?"

"Iya."

"Lalu bekerja dan menikah?"

"...mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Berarti nii-chan akan meninggalkanku?"

"...hah?"

"Nii-chan akan punya pacar dan melupakanku?"

"Tentu tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke, lepas. Nii-chan tidak bisa bernapas."

"..."

"Sasuke? Kau mau digendong? Sebentar, jangan merangkul leher nii-chan sekuat ini, nii-chan tidak bisa melihatmu—"

"Aku tidak mau nii-chan pergi."

"_Eh?_"

"Kaa-chan bilang nii-chan sudah besar. Berarti nii-chan akan pergi dan meninggalkan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan _aku_, kan?

"Sasuke, itu masih lama sekali—"

"Lalu nii-chan akan bertemu perempuan cantik dan menikah dan menggendongnya seperti dalam album foto Kaa-chan. _Kan?_"

"Sasuke—"

"..."

"Dengar—"

"Aku tidak mau nii-chan menyentil dahi orang lain selain aku."

"...uh?"

"Aku tidak mau nii-chan menyentuhkan dua jari nii-chan pada kening orang lain, seperti saat nii-chan melakukannya pada_ku_."

"..."

"Aku tidak mau nii-chan menggendong orang lain di punggung nii-chan selain _aku_."

"..."

"Aku tidak mau nii-chan melupakanku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh? Whoa! Nii-chan! Bilang-bilang dong kalau mau jalan!"

"..."

"Nii-chaaaan, mau kemana?"

"Pegangan yang erat Sasuke, kalau tidak kau akan jatuh."

"Oh! Pelan-pelan, nii-chan! Nii-chan mau dimarahi Tou-chan kalau ketahuan lari-lari di lantai dua seperti ini?"

"Makanya diam, nanti kau juga ikut dimarahi lho."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sampai."

"Wow. Purnama."

"..."

"Nii-chan?"

"Sudah tenang?"

"..."

"Nii-chan tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, tahu."

"—aw!"

"Nii-chan _tidak pernah_ menyentil dahi orang lain selain kau, Sasuke."

"..."

"Nii-chan _tidak akan pernah_ menyentuh kening orang lain dengan cara _itu_."

"...tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Nii-chan tetap akan pergi kan? Suatu saat nanti nii-chan akan berada di kota yang jauh dan meninggalkan aku sendiri."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan bertemu nii-chan semudah ini _lagi_."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke, coba kau lihat bulan di atas sana."

"..."

"Kita sama-sama sedang menatap bulan yang sama."

"...?"

"Saat nii-chan sedang jauh darimu, dan kau _kangen_ pada nii-chan, lihatlah ke langit dan tatap bulan di sana."

"..."

"Percayalah bahwa nii-chan juga sedang melihatmu. Nii-chan juga _kangen_ padamu."

"..."

"Percayalah kita masih di bawah langit yang sama. Kita masih di bawah bulan yang sama. Dan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bulan, katakan pada nii-chan bahwa aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. _Melebihi persediaan tomat yang ada di dunia. __***)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi serius, aku tidak mau nii-chan menggendong orang lain di punggung nii-chan. Itu _tempatku._"

"Itu _memang_ tempatmu, Sasuke. Selalu. Nii-chan janji tidak ada yang akan menggantikannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

* * *

***) Quote by Reako Mizuumi at Keriput Seribu Makna**

**A/N:**

Gara-gara mention Rea yang ngingetin memori coretmemalukancoret tahun kemarin, terus langsung pengen ngetik. _Meski nggak ada ide. Meski tahu besok senin ada KIR. Meski tahu ini fic pertama (jangan tanya pertama dalam hal apa aja) yang 'gitu' banget._

Begitu buka Ms. Word jari langsung gerak sendiri. Dengan _backsound _video Broken Smile – Jack Elsa di youtube, FF ini ditulis dalam waktu 4 jam nonstop. Dan sungguh, Wawa sangat menikmati menulis ini.

Selamat bertambah tua, Rea. Semoga ini layak menjadi kado yang bersanding dengan kue _tart _Naruto-mu.

p.s: 'Gebrakan' masih ditunggu :p


End file.
